coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 975 (29th April 1970)
Plot Bernard offers his services as best man to Ray. He tells him he'll think about it. Irma sleeps in, doped with one of Annie's sleeping pills. Hilda wonders if they are to blame in some way for not letting Irma confide in them in the past. Irma tells her that she can't tell her how she feels. Cyril tells Dickie that he can't report Audrey as a missing person. Dave tells Elsie that Stan signed over the deeds to No.13 for the £600. The editor of the Gazette tells Stan to keep the donated money. Irma tells Ken the crash was her fault as she was rowing with David at the time over her unhappiness at being in Australia. He yells at her that she's branded for life. A shocked Val interrupts and comforts Irma. Betty and Cyril suggest the Ogdens pay Dave back the £600 with the Gazette money. Val tells Ken how disappointed she is with him. Mrs Bright turns up from Preston and tells Dickie that Audrey is with her. She blames him for the split but realises from his replies that her daughter had an affair. Mrs Bright promises to get Audrey to ring him. Val tells Irma not to take all the blame on herself but that David was partly at fault too. Emily overhears that Audrey is supposedly ill and tells Ena. Stan wants to help Irma with the money. Mrs Bright rings and promises Audrey's return but she is not on the Preston train when it arrives at Victoria Station. Cast Regular cast *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Cyril Turpin - William Moore *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Dickie Fleming - Nigel Humphreys *Bernard Butler - Gorden Kaye *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Dave Smith - Reginald Marsh *Mrs Bright - Julia Jones Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop *Phone box at Preston Station *Victoria Station, Manchester - Platform 16 Notes *This episode was transmitted at 6.45pm to allow for transmission of the 1970 FA Cup Final replay. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Irma confesses - and so does Audrey's mother. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,400,000 homes (2nd place). Notable dialogue Ken Barlow (to Irma Barlow): "You can only live for yourself. Because that's all you're capable of. Believe me, when you got married, I thought you were wrong for Dave. But it goes far deeper than that, now I know. You'd be wrong for anybody! If you have to spend the rest of your life alone, then that's the best way for you, it's the only way you know how! You've got two graves to prove it. That brands you Irma. That brands you for life!" 00975 Episode 0975